


Resurrection Guaranteed

by misura



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Mycroft Being Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two spies in a room, to say nothing of the umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection Guaranteed

The first thing Harry notices is the umbrella. Not one of theirs, of course; only Kingsmen are entitled to those, and while Mycroft Holmes is many things, a Kingsman is not one of them.

"Valentine?"

Mycroft tuts. "My dear Harry. Surely you are not suggesting Her Majesty's government might involve herself in an assassination of a well-known public figure on American soil?"

"You mean there were too many people watching." Harry _knows_ Mycroft. At some point, before he'd even heard of Kingsman, he imagined he might address Mycroft as 'sir' one day.

The happy fantasies of youth, and all that. "The decision was made on the highest level."

_Valentine_ owns _the highest level,_ Harry manages not to say. In this room, speaking to this man, it's not true. In this room, speaking to this man, 'the highest level' means 'me'.

"I suppose I should thank you for popping in all the same," he says. A gentleman does not complain about someone saving his life, and Harry would never be less than a gentleman. Having only recently come back from the dead is no excuse. "Things looked a bit ... grim there, for a while." He has no idea what to tell Eggsy - or Arthur, for that matter.

"Appearances deceive. Well, or so the saying goes." Mycroft sighs. "I really am quite busy, so if you'll excuse me ... "

_I owe you one._ Another thing to be left unsaid. Besides, knowing Mycroft, 'one' will be an understatement. More likely, it will be two or three, and then one more, for old time's sake.

"Of course." He'll have to warn Eggsy not to get into any strange cars. Not, he suspects, that Eggsy will need that warning, but it can never hurt to be careful. Still, Eggsy has got all the skills, all the talent - and absolutely none of the distrust, the paranoia, the ability to tell when a situation is an obvious set-up.

Mycroft picks up his umbrella. Harry watches, tries to determine for what must be the hundredth time if it is truly only an umbrella, with not even a little bit of something extra built in. It seems such an utter waste of a perfectly good fashion accessory.

"And Harry, one last thing." Mycroft smiles. It has never been a sight to reassure. "Do try to remember, please. You only live twice."

"Not my favorite Bond movie," Harry confesses. "I suspect it was the loving mention of Peking duck." To any Kingsman, naturally, there is no place like home. However, in this, as in anything, there are gradations. Peking and Moscow are both unlike London, but Harry knows quite well which city he'd rather visit for a drink and a chat.

"Would you prefer _From Russia With Love_? Eastern Europe does tend to be a bit of a hot bed these days. Perhaps not the best environment to take along a young protege, though."

"Eggsy is not yet - " Harry starts, before he quite remembers who he's talking to here. "Yes. Of course, I do see your point. Still, Asia is hardly better."

"Protectiveness? How novel." Mycroft's tone has been carefully stripped of anything that might resemble mockery or amusement.

Harry considers. Poker is definitely considered a gentleman's game among the Kingsmen, provided the stakes are low. "Caution," he says. "Kingsman has a reputation to live up to."

"As does Her Majesty's government. Very well, it would seem we are agreed, then. Oh, and do neglect to send my best to Arthur next time you see him." Mycroft pats Harry's knee. "Alas."

Harry doesn't ask. "Of course." His mouth feels a little bit dry.


End file.
